Souvenirs d'enfance
by Isil
Summary: C'est la vue de deux enfants jouant dans une rue de Lawrence, Kansas, qui déclenche des questions chez Sam. Dean y répond... à sa façon. Spoilers vagues jusqu'à Home.


**Titre: **Souvenirs d'enfance  
A**uteur:** Isil  
**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi TT  
**Rating: G  
Notes:** Un bon anniversaire à Annaoz et super en retard, en plus! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même :)

* * *

C'est la vue de ces deux petits garçons jouant dans une rue tranquille qui fait sourire Sam. Appuyé contre l'Impala, il attend Dean qui est allé payer le plein de la voiture. Ils ne sont pas encore sortis de Lawrence, et Sam en profite pour regarder un peu autour de lui, connaître enfin cet endroit où il est né. Cet endroit où sa mère est morte. Cet endroit où la vie de la famille a basculé. Cet endroit qu'il n'a jamais vraiment connu.

Il y a comme de l'injustice dans cette histoire… C'est à peine maintenant, alors qu'ils s'en vont, que Sam peut prendre le temps de découvrir. Les deux garçons se lancent un ballon multicolore, et le plus jeune évite un tir un peu trop brusque avec un rire effrayé. La balle rebondit sur la route avec un bruit presque métallique, et le garçon se lance derrière elle. Son aîné le retient d'une main et lui flanque une taloche de l'autre.

"Ne traverse pas sans regarder!" le sermonne t'il tandis que le petit boude et lance un regard penaud vers son frère.

Le ballon continue de rebondir sur quelques mètres jusqu'à finir sa course de l'autre côté de la rue, bloquée par une roue de l'Impala. Sam baisse les yeux, frappé par l'impression étrange qui l'envahit à la vue de ce tableau. Le métal froid de la roue et le cuir coloré de la balle forment un contraste saisissant de force brute et de douceur enfantine. Il se baisse et ramasse le jouet. Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, car lui aussi a reçu dans son enfance son lot de tapes fraternelles pour lui inculquer ce geste essentiel de prudence, et il traverse pour rendre la balle aux deux gamins qui le remercient d'un sourire, avant de partir jouer plus loin.

Quand il se retourne vers la voiture, Dean se tient appuyé contre sa portière et le regarde d'un air curieux et pendant une seconde, Sam se demande s'ils ont jamais été comme ces deux frères qui se lancent un ballon plus bas dans la rue, innocents, inconscients, insouciants… des enfants, simplement.

Il cherche dans sa mémoire, mais les souvenirs sont tellement rares et se mélangent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une succession de motels plus ou moins sordides, de jours passés à attendre leur père, le temps pour eux de grandir. Alors ces jours d'attente se changent en jours de traque, d'entraînement, de combat. Parfois, il se demande si savoir nommer de mémoire toutes les pièces d'un fusil avant même de savoir lire couramment a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Connaître la différence entre un wendigo, un loup-garou, un bigfoot, parler le latin, savoir fabriquer des explosifs… Cette vie qu'il avait fui, ce savoir qu'il avait caché sous des textes de loi… tout ça l'a rattrapé et tellement envahi qu'il a du mal à se souvenir d'autre chose.

"Sammy? Ramène tes fesses, tu veux? On a pas toute la journée!"

Sam hésite, puis laisse passer le surnom. Il se contente de soupirer et de jeter à son frère un regard noir, qui est accueilli avec flegme, comme d'habitude. Il le rejoint et ils montent dans la voiture.

Le ronronnement presque animal du moteur a un effet reposant, et, comme bercé par ce son qu'il a entendu quasiment toute sa vie, Sam regarde par la fenêtre et il essaie de se souvenir. Des jeux? Oui, ils jouaient à la chasse au vampire… Des parties de cartes? Le poker, dès leur plus jeune âge. Des livres? Remplis d'images de démons et de sang.

"Arrête de penser si fort, petit frère, je n'entends plus ma beauté ronronner," intervient soudainement Dean en passant une main caressante sur son volant. Il a ce sempiternel sourire torve aux lèvres, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas la route.

"Est-ce que…" commence Sam, mais il s'interrompt, hésitant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien poser comme question? Est-ce qu'on a un jour été des enfants? Il peut presque imaginer la scène. Dean va le regarder de travers, marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un petit frère stupide et trop sentimental, puis monter le son de la radio et laisser Black Sabbath répondre à sa place. Alors il serre les dents et force un sourire.

"Non rien."

"Sammy…"

Il y a quelque chose de menaçant dans ce grognement. Évidemment… Dean fuit la moindre conversation profonde, mais il agit comme un vrai pit-bull quand Sam essaie de faire de même.

"C'est Sam!" râle t'il cette fois.

"Quand tu agis comme un gamin de trois ans à qui on a retiré sa sucette pour la donner au chien, j'ai bien le droit de t'appeler Sammy… Sammy."

Sam aurait bien grimacé à l'image peu ragoûtante que son frère vient de faire naître en lui, mais au lieu de ça, il pince les lèvres pour se donner du courage, puis se jette à l'eau. Autant satisfaire Dean, sinon, il va en entendre parler longtemps, se dit-il, et ça n'a rien d'une excuse, évidemment.

"Est-ce que j'ai eu une sucette?" lâche t'il avant de fermer les yeux et de se traiter d'idiot. Comme façon d'entamer la conversation, on aurait pu faire mieux…

Dean le regarde, stupéfait, avant d'éclater proprement et simplement de rire. Sans cesser de ricaner, il se range sur le bas-côté pour pouvoir laisser transparaître son amusement sans risquer d'abîmer sa précieuse Chevrolet.

"Tu m'expliques d'où tu sors cette question foireuse, Sammy?" se moque t'il en éteignant la radio.

"Laisse tomber…" bougonne le plus jeune, frustré et humilié.

"Non, non, non, pas question! Tu ne me poses pas de questions débiles comme ça en espérant que je vais laisser couler. Accouche."

Sam secoue la tête et croise les bras. Il se serait bien avachi sur son siège pour parfaire sa posture boudeuse, mais ses genoux touchent déjà la boîte à gants, alors il se contente de serrer les dents. Quel idiot, vraiment! Il ne sait pas si c'est le fait de retourner à Lawrence qui l'a mis dans cet état là, mais il se sent à cran, et si Dean continue à se moquer de lui…

"Sammy… Sam."

Cette fois ci, il tourne la tête. La lueur d'amusement est toujours dans les yeux de Dean, mais elle est surpassée par une curiosité qui n'a rien de moqueur. Sam toussote et se tortille un peu sur son siège. Il a envie d'en profiter, mais il ne sait pas trop comment. Les Winchester ne sont pas un modèle de communication, et il n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait dans leur langage de guerriers une équivalence à "Je veux que tu me racontes nos souvenirs d'enfance."

Il ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois, pathétiques tentatives avortées de trouver une bonne formulation aux questions qui se pressent à ses lèvres. Finalement, il prend une profonde inspiration.

"Comment c'était… quand on était petits?" demande t'il à voix basse.

Dean cligne des yeux et un instant, ses mains se serrent autour du volant, puis il semble se détendre. Il regarde devant lui avant de retrouver le regard de son petit frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, au juste?"

Son ton est bourru, mais Sam connaît suffisamment son frère pour ne pas en faire cas. Il hausse les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas… N'importe quoi! C'était quoi, mon premier mot? Jusqu'à quel âge j'ai cru au Père Noël…" Il s'interrompt et fronce les sourcils. "J'ai cru au Père Noël?"

Dean secoue la tête, un sourire presque carnassier aux lèvres et Sam se sent presque obligé d'y répondre, anticipant la révélation qui semble tant amuser son frère.

"On a pas souvent fêté Noël, tu sais. Papa n'était pas souvent là, et moi… Je me voyais mal jouer les barbus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… De toute façon, quand tu es dans un motel miteux, Noël est un jour comme les autres. C'est dur de voir la différence…" commence t'il, l'amertume dans sa voix presque étrange en contraste avec son sourire.

Sam lui fait signe de continuer, vaguement perplexe et il s'exécute avec un petit rire.

"Et puis un jour, je crois que tu devais encore être en maternelle… Tu étais allé passer l'après-midi chez nos voisins du moment, et tu es rentré en courant. Je t'ai vu débouler dans le salon comme une flèche, et tu t'es précipité vers ta valise et tu as sorti le pistolet à fléchettes que Papa t'avait acheté pour que tu puisses t'entraîner au tir."

"Je me souviens de ce truc," murmure Sam, et dans sa tête, il se revoit jouant avec un petit 45 en plastique, encore et toujours un 45. "Continue…"

"Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais, mais tu n'as pas répondu. Tu as foncé droit vers la cuisine et tu as essayé de grimper sur une chaise… Pas besoin de préciser que tu te serais fracassé le crâne si je ne t'avais pas fait redescendre. Papa m'aurait tué et ça aurait été une telle perte pour tes pauvres neurones que de finir sur le carrelage…"

"Arrête un peu, tu veux?" grogne Sam à son frère, qui a l'air de beaucoup trop s'amuser.

"Hé, c'est moi qui raconte l'histoire, je te rappelle! Alors boucle la et laisse moi finir," rétorque Dean. Une fois satisfait du silence de son petit frère, il hoche la tête et reprend. "Bref, j'ai fini par te demander ce que tu cherchais, tu m'as dit que tu voulais du gros sel. Apparemment, le fils des voisins t'avait raconté que ce soir là, un vieux barbu aller s'inviter dans notre salon, et tu voulais sécuriser les lieux pour ne pas qu'il puisse rentrer."

Sam le regarde, incrédule.

"Je voulais empêcher le Père Noël de rentrer chez nous?" répète t'il.

"Absolument. Tu as mis du sel partout, mais en fin de compte, tu étais drôlement fier de toi. Tu t'es installé sur le canapé et tu as déclaré que tu monterais la garde, ce soir là et que si le vieux essayait de rentrer, tu allais lui faire voir!"

"Et toi, tu as fait quoi?" interroge Sam en hésitant entre l'amusement et la mortification.

"Moi? Je me suis installé à côté de toi et j'ai monté la garde avec toi," répond Dean simplement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. "Et quand Papa est rentré cette nuit là, tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait aller se coucher, qu'on s'occupait de tout. Tu lui as tout raconté, et… Ça faisait du bien, de le voir rire, un peu…"

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et Sam détourne brièvement les yeux, deux parfaits modèles de pudeur à la Winchester.

"Il a fini par s'asseoir avec nous, en disant qu'il allait dormir là, puisque ses deux petits soldats le protégeaient, et il s'est vraiment endormi, comme ça, sans même que ça aie l'air difficile…"

Un nouveau silence tombe sur la voiture, tandis que Dean repense à ce moment et que Sam digère l'information. Pour un homme comme John Winchester, hanté par les souvenirs de la mort de sa femme et le poids des responsabilités, le sommeil n'avait jamais été facile. A part ce soir là, visiblement.

"Et après?" murmure Sam au bout d'un moment.

"Après? Après… il nous a appris à fabriquer des pièges pour attraper la Petite Souris."

Ils se regardent et éclatent de rire. Dean soupire et se détend un peu plus dans son siège.

"Oh, et puis il y a aussi la fois où il nous a emmenés au stand de tir. Soi disant que c'était pour qu'on ne rate plus les Cloches de Pâques la prochaine fois qu'elles passeraient…" continue t'il.

Sam rit doucement et le laisse parler. Ce ne sont pas des histoires normales, comme il l'aurait peut-être souhaité, mais c'est leur vie, et c'est leur famille, et la chaleur que ces souvenirs offerts éveillent en lui vient rejoindre celle que le simple sourire de son frère a fait naître.

FIN.


End file.
